


Forbidden Space Love

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, HoloNet, Post-TLJ, Secret Relationship, The HoloNet ships Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: The HoloNet press, always ready to uncover the most secret aspects of celebrity life.





	Forbidden Space Love

**Author's Note:**

> or The One Where The Press Was Actually Right For Once
> 
> This drabble is inspired by [this manip](http://the-apple-is-the-fruit.tumblr.com/post/182374338121/star-wars-episode-ix) by the amazing [the-apple-is-the-fruit](http://the-apple-is-the-fruit.tumblr.com/)

“Explain this!” 

When Kylo turns around he finds a furious Rey holding a datapad inches away from his face. He takes it slowly, his eyes focusing on what looks like the front page of a HoloNet magazine.

_**Love in Space:** _ _The forbidden love between The Supreme Leader of The First Order Kylo Ren and the Jedi of the Resistance Rey._

The headline stands out in huge white letters over a picture of both of them cuddling on a couch. 

“Um. How is this… we didn’t” he frowns at her. 

Rey snatches the datapad from his hands, nervously pacing the room.

“It’s clearly a manipulation!” she scrunches her nose in frustration before looking at him, her gaze slightly softened, “I-I thought you sent this.”

“Seriously, Rey,” Kylo sighs stepping closer to her “why would I do that? This damages my image as much as yours.”

He takes the datapad back as she turns away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What am I going to tell everyone? All of the Resistance will have seen it by now.”

“Tell them the truth. We actually look good together.” she doesn’t fight him when he wraps his arms around her, dropping a soft kiss on her temple. Instead, she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Your mother’s going to have a heart attack.”

“Nah, she’s a strong woman. Although she’ll start mentioning grandchildren soon enough.” 

Her laughter is the sweetest sound in the galaxy.


End file.
